


Porozmawiajmy o Alecu, Jace

by LadyHill9898



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary nie ma, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Nephilim, Parabatai, Sex, Smut, i nigdy nie będzie, jalec - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: — Jace, musimy pogadać — powiedziała Izzy, tym swoim stanowczym, oznaczającym kłopoty tonem. Tonem, którego tak nienawidziłem.— O czym? — odparłem bardzo elokwentnie.— O Alecu — powiedziała twardo.





	

— Jace, musimy pogadać — powiedziała Izzy, tym swoim stanowczym, oznaczającym kłopoty tonem. Tonem, którego tak nienawidziłem.

— O czym? — odparłem bardzo elokwentnie. I nawet nie drgnąłem, a dalej bezczelnie wlepiałem oczy w brudnawy sufit. Rozwalony na łóżku, gdy Isabell stała nade mną w pozie "Rusz się, Jace". I chociaż kochałem Izzy jak własną siostrę, to naprawdę, w tym momencie miałem ochotę ją bardzo uprzejmie wyprosić z mojego pokoju. Podkreślając uprzejmie.

— Ty już dobrze wiesz o czym. — Cholera. Nie. Nie wiem. Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale przeczuwam. A te przeczucia nie sądzę, aby były dobre. W tej chwili, chciałem schować się pod kołdrę i nie wychodzić przez co najmniej dwa dni. Ale Jace Lightwood nie był tchórzem. Na moje kurewskie nieszczęście.

— Niestety Izzy, nie potrafię przenikać twoich myśli — powiedziałem tym samym, przesyconym ironią głosem, co zawsze. Ale Izzy nie dała się zwieść, i ten wzrok... on wiedział.

— O Alecu — powiedziała twardo i zaraz potem dodała: — Nie uciekniesz od problemu, Jace.

I wtedy, ku memu jawnemu zdziwieniu, po prostu odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła. To było do niej niepodobne. Ale czyż Izzy nie raz i nie dwa potrafiła mnie zaskoczyć?

Może chciała Jace, pomyślałem, byś sam do niej przyszedł. Niedoczekanie jej. Niedoczekanie.

***

Nie wiem jak to się stało, że chwilę potem stałem błagalnie pod drzwiami swojej przybranej siostry. Błagalnie. A ona, o ironio, nie chciała mnie wpuścić.

— Izzy, chciałem pogadać! — krzyknąłem ponownie. Nie wiem czemu, ale przeszło mnie uczucie, że teraz te cholerne babsko perfidnie się uśmiecha.

— Izzy!

W końcu ku mojej bezgranicznej uldze usłyszałem stuk obcasów pod drzwiami, jednak te nawet na milimetr się nie otworzyły.

— Jace, to nie ze mną powinieneś porozmawiać — powiedziała przez drzwi. Westchnąłem.

— Nie mam co liczyć zapewne, że nie nagrałaś mojego upokorzenia na telefon, prawda? — zapytałem łudząc się, że jednak Izzy oszczędziła mi tego.

— Izzy, chciałem pogadać! Izzy!

— Wiesz, że cię nienawidzę — warknąłem na odchodne.

— Oczywiście, że wiem jak bardzo mnie kochasz!

Wredne, parszywe...!

***

Alec był na sali treningowej i ćwiczył. Stojąc w progu miałem dobry widok, by podziwiać jego umięśnioną sylwetkę i twarz pogrążoną w skupieniu, gdy napinał cięciwie. Już po chwili wypuszczona strzała przeszyła centrum tarczy, a Alec obrócił się w moją stronę.

— Co tu robisz? — Zapewne nie powinienem, a jednak wychwyciłem niepewność w jego głosie.

— Stoję i patrzę — odparłem nonszalancko, puszczając mu przy okazji oczko. Alec niespokojnie się poruszył. Z moich ust starł się sztuczny uśmiech.

Nie wiedziałem od czego mam zacząć, czy w ogóle chce zacząć. Alec raczej też się do tego nie palił. I wcale mnie to nie dziwiło, w końcu z nas dwóch to chyba on miał gorzej, znaczy... już sam nie byłem pewny, co do tego wszystkiego. Gdyby ode mnie to zależało wolałbym nie rozgrzebywać tego wszystkiego, a pozostawić sprawę tak, jak jest.

— Wiedziałem od dawna — w końcu szepnąłem, a jego twarz w jednej chwili przybrała blady odcień. Nie poruszył się i nie rzekł ani słowa. Jego oczy wpatrywały się w punkt nade mną jakby to naprawdę mogłoby mu pomóc. Mi pomóc. Komukolwiek, kurwa, pomóc.

Ale niestety nie mogło.

Westchnąłem. Chyba tylko tyle mogłem zrobić w tej sytuacji.

— Czy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? — Chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że to właśnie ja przerwałem ciszę. Wielkie oczy Aleca na powrót skierowały się w moją stronę. Dziwny dreszcz przeszedł mi po plecach, nic jednak nie dałem po sobie poznać. A przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję.

Robiło się naprawdę dziwnie.

— A gdybym powiedział, czy to by coś zmieniło?

Cóż... nie tego się spodziewałem. Harde, niemal aroganckie spojrzenie... determinacja? Alec zaskoczył mnie, bardzo mnie zaskoczył. Jego postawa już nie była zgarbiona. Stał pewnie, właśnie tak jak Alec, pieprzony Lightwood, powinien.

I co by nie mówić, podobało mi się to.

— Może... — wypaliłem mimowolnie przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie byłem pewien, co właściwie odwalałem i gdyby ktoś jednak mnie o to zapytał, pięknie bym go wypierdolił za drzwi. I delikatnie powiedział, że to nie jego pierdolona sprawa.

Alec nieznacznie drgnął. Wykonał jeden, długi krok. Nadal jednak nie naruszał mojej przestrzeni osobistej. Nie, żebym tego oczekiwał.

— Może? — zaśmiał się na wpół drwiąco. Jego tęczówki rozbłysły delikatnie. Nie umiałem rozpoznać tego spojrzenia. Więc czekałem.

— A co zrobisz teraz, gdy już wiesz? — zapytał cicho, ale nie dlatego, że się bał, ale zapewne dlatego, że nie chciał przerywać tej... chwili.

Nadal przygryzałem wargę, a Alec uparcie się w nią wpatrywał. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale zaczynałem się nieprzyjemnie pocić... oddech mi przyspieszył.

Miałem zapytać, co się właśnie dzieje, tylko, że nie potrafiłem wydobyć głosu z krtani.

Alec poruszył się płynnie, niczym czarny kocur. Stanął przede mną, twarzą w twarz, swoim ciepłym oddechem drażniąc mi usta.

Uśmiechnąłem się prowokująco. Najważniejsze by umieć udawać, że to ty rozdajesz tu karty, prawda?

— Co zrobisz? — wychrypiał. Przełknąłem ślinę. Kurwa! Był moim parabatai! Tylko czemu to mnie jeszcze bardziej nakręcało?

— Ja pierdolę! — warknąłem i docisnąłem swoje usta do jego. Alec chyba jednak tego nie przewidział, bo najpierw zdumiony stał jak kołek, by już za chwilę przyłączyć się do zabawy. Lekko ssałem jego wargi, a on się odwzajemniał tym samym. Gwałtownie chłonęliśmy własne usta nie szczędząc wcale zębów, które wgryzały się zaborczo, raniąc tak, że między nami sączyła się metaliczna krew. Odurzało mnie to, nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanować.

Przycisnąłem Aleca do ściany, odwracając nas. Usłyszałem w międzyczasie jak łuk upada z głuchem na ziemię. Naparłem na niego i docisnąłem kolanem do jego krocza. Był twardy jak cholera. Poruszyłem nogą, a z jego gorących ust wydobył się pobudzający jęk. I jeszcze raz, aż sam zaczął się o mnie ocierać.

Moja pięść trzymała jego gęste i krucze włosy. Ciągnąłem szorstko za niego, gdy mocniej wbiłem się w wargi, rozpychając się językiem oraz — zaraz potem — wdzierając do środka. Zęby uderzyły o zęby, ślina ściekała nam po brodzie, gdy próbowaliśmy przeniknąć się nawzajem. Poczuć, oh taaak, poczuć.

Dłonie Aleca błądziły mi pod koszulką, dość często gładząc mięśnie brzucha i zapędzając się w dolne rejony. Moja lewa natomiast mocno i pewnie pieściła jego twardy, seksowny tyłek.

Tak, kurwa, już wszystkie hamulce puściły.

Gwałtownie oderwałem się od Aleca i nim zdążył zaprotestować zrzuciłem swoją kurtkę, a potem przez głowę ściągnąłem białą koszulkę. Brunet przyglądał mi się przez cały czas wnikliwie, jego oczy pożerały mnie doszczętnie. Mogłem w nich utonąć...

Nie czekałem na nic więcej. Bez górnej części ubioru powróciłem do Aleca, któremu pomogłem także pozbyć się ograniczających nas ciuchów.

Gdy dobrnąłem do obcisłych jeansów, również się nie wahałem — bez ociągania rozpiąłem jego rozporek i zsunąłem się na dół. Ściągnąłem jego spodnie, by z zafascynowaniem móc zobaczyć czarne, przylegające bokserki i dużą wypukłość w ich centrum. Oblizałem wargi.

Tym razem to Alec położył rękę na mojej głowie i zaczął przeczesywać jasne kosmyki. Wiedziałem, że mrużył teraz zachęcająco oczy i modlił się bym t o zrobił. I ja, co by nie mówić, chciałem t o zrobić.

Bez ociągania przyłożyłem nos do czarnego materiału i wciągnąłem zapach pożądania. Zapach Aleca.

Tym razem to ja wydałem ciche westchnienie i pociągnąłem bokserki w dół, aż do samych kolan. Nie chciałem się ich całkowicie pozbywać, Alec na wpół rozebrany był jeszcze bardziej podniecający.

Przede mną malował się piękny, duży penis pulsujący i zarazem domagający się mojej uwagi.

Uśmiechnąłem się i językiem musnąłem czubek.

— Ohhh, tak kurwa — jęknął Alec, mocniej przyciskając mnie do swojego krocza. Nie oponowałem tylko chętnie rozerwałem wargi i spróbowałem pochwycić całego.

Posuwał mnie tak jak chciał, czułem jego penisa głęboko w gardle, niemal wywołując u mnie odruch wymiotny. Pomagałem sobie równie ręką, z góry do dołu... z góry do dołu.

Po pomieszczeniu rozchodziły się barwne przekleństwa i gardłowe dźwięki, mówiące jak blisko Alec był. I gdy jego nogi zaczęły drżeć, a Nephilim gwałtownie przyspieszył, z cichym plaśnięciem wypuściłem go z ust i mocno, nie pozwalając mu dojść, zacisnąłem dłoń na penisie.

Alec zajęczał, jednak nie z przyjemności.

— To jeszcze nie koniec — szepnąłem mu do ucha, gdy już powstałem z ziemi. Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo od razu boleśnie odwróciłem go przodem do ściany i naparłem swoim członkiem na jego zaczerwienione pośladki... widocznie, gdy mnie pieprzył musiał uderzać też o zimną ścianę.

Warknąłem, bo poczułem jak moje spodnie nas ograniczają. Chciałem się w niego wbić najlepiej od razu... a mimo to z obłędem w oczach przejechałem paznokciami po jego nagich plecach. Wygiął się w łuk z krzykiem. Oh, tak...

Językiem zacząłem badać jego szyję i zbierać przy okazji ściekające krople potu. Całowałem także każdą bliznę po runach. Jego mięśnie drżały tak bardzo, kurewsko podniecająco.

Nie wiem jak, ale w końcu dobyłem do jego gorących pośladków. Ująłem je w dłonie i zacząłem masować, przy okazji zasysając się na twardych półkulach.

W którymś momencie rozchyliłem je lekko i ujrzałem zmarszczony, czerwony punkcik. Nie mogąc się opamiętać językiem przejechałem po nim.

— Kurwa!!! O ja... pier...do...le — krzyczał, gdy ponowiłem.

— Chyba ja — zaśmiałem się, nie przerywając. Chłopak wił się pode mną i wzywał wszystkie bóstwa byle bym pozwolił mu właśnie dojść. I choć wydawało mu się, że jest w raju ja zrobiłem coś o niebo lepszego — wsadziłem język do środka odbytu. Wiedziałem, że to była najlepsza decyzja w moim życiu, gdy Aleca nogi ugięły się pod nim i musiał przytrzymywać się byle tylko utrzymać równowagę. Krzyknął tak, że wiadomym było, iż zdarł sobie gardło.

Wyciągnąłem język, ale nie miałem zamiaru go oszczędzać. Powstałem, by wsadzić swojego wielkiego kutasa bez przygotowania. Alec zresztą miał wypaloną runę wytrzymałości, a ja, co by nie mówić, uwielbiałem ciasne dziurki.

Krzyknął, gdy wbiłem się w niego aż po samego jądra. Nie czekałem, aż ochłonie tylko zacząłem go od razu ostro, nieprzerywanie posuwać. Jego jęki były tak głośne, że możliwe było, iż cały Instytut go słyszał. Ale szczerze mówiąc miałem to w dupie... tak właściwie to on miał mnie w dupie. Dosłownie.

Moja biodra boleśnie uderzały o niego. Mocniej. I mooocniej.

— Ohhh, jeszczeee, jeszcze — dyszał Alec. A ja z chęcią wykonywałem polecenia. Zresztą kto by nie chciał poczuć bardziej tej ciasnej, ciepłej dziurki, która wznosiła mnie na szczyty pieprzonych marzeń?

Każdy, kurwa, każdy.

Ostatnie chwile... jeszcze bardziej naparłem na umięśnione ciało bruneta. Gwałtownie, brutalnie i niesamowicie szybko wbijałem się w niego raz za razem. Kurwa. Tak. Jeszcze. Tylko. Troooochę...ahhh...

I w końcu, razem osiągnęliśmy spełnienie.

Orgazm pozbawił mnie sił, więc oparłem się o plecy Aleca i czekałem aż sperma wycieknie co do ostatka, a potem, zachwycony, patrzyłem jak wycieka z czerwonej dziurki.

— Głośniej nie można było?! — głos Izzy dobył zza ściany. I mimo wrogiego tonu, wiedziałem że szczerzy się do siebie jak głupia.

— Nikt nie kazał ci słuchać — stwierdziłem tylko, zapinając spodnie i puszczając oczko do zmieszanego Aleca.

Prawdę mówiąc zamierzałem częściej się tak godzić. A nawet — codziennie. No bo, jak to mówią — kto bogatemu zabroni?

 


End file.
